


你要不要吃车厘子

by Kasula



Category: League of Legends RPF, 咖勾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasula/pseuds/Kasula
Summary: 把我可爱的暗恋我的同桌骗到我家吃干净他。双性
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Liang "yuyanjia" Jia-Yuan
Kudos: 5





	你要不要吃车厘子

“你要不要吃车厘子呀？”洪浩轩拿出一大盒装在乐扣里洗好的车厘子对梁家源说。

梁家源点了点头，就不客气地拿着吃了。这一大盒的车厘子颗颗饱满红艳，味道也不辜负它们的长相，汁水充足又甜。就是带核的水果吃着麻烦，要吐核。在课上偷吃，只好悄悄吐在手心里再扔进两人课桌中间的垃圾袋里。无法避免会碰到洪浩轩的手。但是，好学生梁家源的手不会长时间放在课桌下面，他是要认真听课记笔记的。

洪浩轩又不管老师在讲台上慷概激昂地讲课，肆无忌惮地继续和梁家源讲话：“诶，这梗都被摘掉了，不然我可以表演用舌头给车厘子梗打结。你会吗？”梁家源边低头做笔记，边摇头。他在想，车厘子梗那么短怎么可能用舌头打结，多半又是洪浩轩在胡诌。

原本他们俩不是同桌，是梁家源一个寒假回来突然长高了许多，比原先的同桌高了半个头多，才被老师调去和洪浩轩坐最后一排。这个富二代同学，之前没有特别多的接触，等成了同桌才发现他真的有点讨厌。梁家源严重怀疑洪浩轩在家叫喊妈妈，在校只会喊勾勾。

“勾勾借我抄一下作业。”

“勾勾等会语文默写借我看一下。”

“勾勾，老师来了喊我。”

“勾勾，能不能给我点纸巾？”

“勾勾，要不要吃薯片呀？”

“勾勾，要不要点外卖？”

勾勾长勾勾短，勾勾心动了他又不管。

洪浩轩就是这样每天在学校一脸无辜地依赖着梁家源却又在放学后人间蒸发。至少梁家源能看见他给别的女生动态点赞评论，他自己却从来没有收到来洪浩轩的消息提醒。是他发的动态还不够网抑云嘛？

没有网恋前兆的梁家源，只能抓紧一切在学校里和洪浩轩接触的机会。洪浩轩叫他做什么他都答应，唯独高中生最喜欢做的结伴去厕所，梁家源从来没有答应过。他总是趁午自习大家都在午睡时，悄悄溜去，或者课间去楼上——文科班，男生少，厕所不挤。他身体里有秘密，一个他绝不会让任何人知道的秘密。

没有生育的可能性，却还是和正常女生一样每个月大出血。每个月都要心惊胆战几天。他不用卫生巾，而是用卫生棉条，这样占用垃圾桶的位置可以少一些，也不容易被发现。

计划好的事也总会有意外。他已经和老师请了假不去出操，还跑到楼上的卫生间换棉条，但出了隔间就看到洪浩轩的卷毛，听到洪浩轩独一份的口音：“诶勾勾每次都不和我一起上厕所，原来是偷偷跑到楼上来享受。”虽然秘密没有被揭穿，但他还是有些许心虚：“上厕所有什么好享受的。”说完胡乱地洗了手就跑。身后的洪浩轩仍在逼逼：“哎呦你又不是不知道楼下男生多，厕所有多臭啊。”

梁家源火速回到教室开始赶今日份的试卷来让自己冷静下来。可是，熟悉的数学字符在他眼里成了一堆乱码，黑笔划出了题干中的关键信息，却没有任何思路。他的心思全都在可能突然从后门回来的洪浩轩身上。他直愣愣地看着试卷，用余光注意后门的情况。但是洪浩轩一直到出操结束，才和大部队一起缓缓回来。洪浩轩一回到座位上看到梁家源课桌上的试卷说：“哇勾勾，回家作业你那么早就开始做了，晚自习借我抄啊。”梁家源收起空白的数学试卷，换上物理书，说：“你汗味好重，离我远点。”洪浩轩趴在课桌上头侧向梁家源，眨着他的大眼睛说：“勾勾你嫌弃我。”何其无辜。梁家源瞄了一眼洪浩轩，福至心灵地想象如果洪浩轩有尾巴，大概已经开始缠着他的腰撒娇了。应该是一条毛茸茸的尾巴，和他的自来卷一样蓬松。有点想摸，摸他的头发也好。但梁家源还是没有伸出手去蹂躏洪浩轩的头发。

和洪浩轩当同桌的这大半个学期，梁家源接受了不少洪浩轩的投喂。晚自习前，他们俩吃着洪浩轩在操场边上和外卖小哥交易来的炸鸡，洪浩轩感慨着炸鸡的来之不易：“勾勾你是不知道，我都备注放操场那边，就离西门最近的那个棵树的围栏附近，他还在西门等我，差点就被副校长抓到。要不是看他家是真的好吃，我才不点他们家咧。”

梁家源咬了一口炸鸡说：“那你下回试试看北门，北门一般都没人。”

“北门连我都找不到的地方，外卖小哥更找不到了。太难了。”洪浩轩的嘴和手不会同时闲着的，这会子嘴刚停，手就开始动起来了。他不怀好意地捏了捏梁家源的腰说：“勾勾，和我一起吃了那么久怎么都不胖啊。”而腰正是梁家源的敏感之处，被偷袭忍不住叫了一下，也难得的骂了一声：“卧槽，你别捏我。”梁家源扭头瞪了洪浩轩一眼：“你也没胖啊。”

“我不一样啊勾勾，我每天晚上都会在床上运动。”洪浩轩这回没有笑，超级一本正经地认真地说。

梁家源“哦”一声，拿了一个鸡腿开始边啃边看英语阅读。

眼看梁家源又不理睬他了，洪浩轩自己找话题：“对了，我妈又买了好多车厘子，明天我给你表演一下用舌头给车厘子梗打结。”

但是洪妈妈洗车厘子太仔细了，车厘子梗又一次全被摘了，洪浩轩的打结表演再一次宣告失败。

“淦诶，我是真的会啊！”多次道具没准备好，梁家源嘲笑洪浩轩在吹牛。梁家源笑个不停，猝不及防地被洪浩轩喂了一颗圆圆的车厘子，也猝不及防地舔到了洪浩轩的指尖。但是洪浩轩却没有立马抽出，而是确认过梁家源咬住了车厘子，才慢慢抽出手指。而洪浩轩甚至擦都没擦一下手就若无其事地拿了下一颗车厘子吃，还嘟嘟囔囔地说：“这个天气已经可以开空调了。”可梁家源不确定，到底是天气太热，还是他脸太红导致整个脸烫得不行。他只是回了一句：“总闸都关着怎么开空调。”洪浩轩轻快的声音又在他耳边响起：“总闸，我有办法嘛。”其实，梁家源不用抬头看也能想象得出洪浩轩得意的神情。

果不其然，神通广大的梁家源的同桌，在午自习前打开了空调，换来全班的热情掌声与称赞，宛如救世主。他在全班同学的注目礼中回到座位，梁家源忍不住好奇心问：“总闸在哪你都知道？”洪浩轩挑起一边眉毛说：“那必须啊。”这个月的大出血期还没结束，空调温度有点低，校服也被扔回了家，梁家源在琢磨着要不要让洪浩轩去调高温度，毕竟其他同学看起来还是很热的样子。他还没开口，洪浩轩就掏出他自己的校服给梁家源。“你要是冷就穿上。”露在外面的胳膊，被制冷空调吹得汗毛竖起，从洪浩轩视角都看得清清楚楚。

当教室里出现冷气的那一刻宣告夏天的到来。蝉鸣声开始响了，后面高三的教学楼空了，期末考试要来了，还是要上课的暑假来了。

领暑假作业和成绩报告单的那天好巧不巧，早上出门还好好的，到学校就下雨了，一直到放学都没有停。梅雨季节的雨就是没完没了地下，梁家源懊恼自己都这么大了还不懂。家里没人，晚上也没人，妈妈陪外婆去外地看病，爸爸出差。只能祈求老天爷快点停雨吧。而和他一样被大雨困在学校的洪浩轩可不这样想。“诶勾勾，你也没伞嘛？”

“是啊。”

“要不去我家吧，我家离学校近，我爸妈昨天出门陪爷爷奶奶旅游去了。”梁家源犹豫了一下，还没来得及回答就被洪浩轩握着手冲下楼。“我家还有些车厘子，我一定要表演给你看。”然而两个留守儿童都是没带伞的倒霉蛋，洪浩轩又祭出他那件校服举在他们俩的头顶，姑且也算是能遮点雨。跑到公交车站台，财大气粗的洪少爷立马就叫车，刻不容缓。 即便是专车送到家楼下，两人还是湿了一身。被雨水淋湿的衣服湿哒哒地粘在梁家源的身上，隐藏在宽松T恤里的瘦削的身体被洪浩轩看尽。洪浩轩甚至目测觉得他一只手能握住梁家源的腰。

湿掉的衣服要换下来，洪浩轩翻了翻自己的衣柜，实在没有梁家源穿着正好的衣服和裤子，总归要大个一号。洪浩轩就拿了件自己常穿的T和裤子，然后推着梁家源去浴室洗澡换衣服。拿的衣服难说他没有私心，而在浴室里脱掉粘在他身上的湿衣服开玩笑和梁家源说不如一起洗吧省时间还节约水资源那确实他是故意的。被玩笑吓到的梁家源是直接跑出了浴室说那你先洗好了。随即被洪浩轩拉回来：“哎呀，我走了啦，你在这里洗，我去我爸妈房间那个洗。”但梁家源还是等洪浩轩走之后反锁了门。这可能是他第一次在不是自己的家的地方脱光衣服。热水能冲走刚才雨水留下的凉意，冲不走梁家源心里的不安和紧张。又不是洗完澡去打炮，他在暗自安慰自己，不会出事不会发现，不是不穿衣服。但是洗完澡的氛围还是太暧昧，他穿着洪浩轩的衣服长到能盖住屁股，而裤子腰有点大，大到不用手提着就会掉下来。他对着这条裤子琢磨了好久，磨蹭到洪浩轩来喊他。“勾勾，你还没好吗？不会昏在里面了吧？”

“没有！”梁家源没好气地回复道，“裤子太大了，穿不了！”

“那就别穿啦~你又不是小姑娘~”逗梁家源，洪浩轩是专业的。

可是他下身和小姑娘好像，不单单是指细长的腿，多余的性器官最像。

最后梁家源还是提着裤子出来了。露出的大腿和小腿又细又白，穿裙子也会很好看的。洪浩轩忍不住多看了几眼。

洗完澡的洪浩轩没有戴眼镜，平时被眼镜封印的高颜值让梁家源偷偷地看了好久。等梁家源确认洪浩轩不会注意到自己时，才光明正大地认真看。他蜷缩在洪浩轩房间里的电竞椅上，像只被洪浩轩带回家的流浪猫。他这种坐姿，宽大的裤口是遮不住多少东西，太容易走光了。可男孩子注意不到这些细节。洪浩轩拿着车厘子回来的时候，能顺着从梁家源的膝盖一路看到他的大腿根部。

“这回梗都在，我真的可以。”把一碗车厘子放在桌上，洪浩轩立马就摘下车厘子梗放进嘴。梁家源好奇地盯着他的嘴，其实他也没怎么看清，就只看到洪浩轩的舌头和车厘子梗灵活地纠缠在一起，不一会，一个打好结的车厘子梗就被洪浩轩用牙齿咬住叼着。

“你怎么做到的？”梁家源也不管这梗都沾着洪浩轩的口水，就动手去拿着观察。“怎么就打结了？”车厘子梗太短了，梁家源拿了一根试着用手打结都没成功。“不会吧，我手都做不到。”做不到就吃了这颗车厘子，边吃边说：“你到底怎么做的啊？”洪浩轩又展示了一遍，梁家源还是觉得不可思议。

“没办法我舌头太灵活了。”

“你舌头那么灵活干嘛。”梁家源拎着车厘子梗喂了自己一颗车厘子。

“要不要我教你？”

“你怎么教啊？”梁家源咬着甜甜的车厘子含糊不清地说着。

“就这样啊。”梁家源眼前出现了一张放大的洪浩轩的帅脸，他嘴里还有一颗车厘子核，马上就多了洪浩轩的舌头。

洪浩轩把舌头伸进他嘴里的那一刻，梁家源似乎五感尽失，像是在坐跳楼机那样的失重感包围着他，手不知道该怎么放，嘴不知道该怎么动，鼻子也忘记了要呼吸。他僵硬在那里，唯一柔软的地方是与他嘴唇亲密接触的洪浩轩的嘴唇。

洪浩轩撤离他的嘴唇时，也带走了那颗车厘子核。

“你的眼镜也太影响我们接吻了。”说着就取掉了梁家源的眼镜，随即就低下头继续亲吻。而刚喘过气的梁家源，又开始了憋气。被无理流氓抢走初吻的小倒霉蛋还不会接吻，洪浩轩用鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭梁家源的鼻子，嘴唇贴着嘴唇地说：“勾勾，呼吸，别憋着。”

洪浩轩抱着梁家源的腰把他从电竞椅上抱到桌子上，他没有注意宽松的裤子。于是那条裤子就慢慢地往下滑，要掉不掉的滑到了梁家源的小腿处就被洪浩轩一把拉下来扔在地上。

梁家源慢慢适应洪浩轩给的接吻后，开始发现自己的身体出现了异样。下面有种和大出血时类似的感觉，有什么热热的东西从体内流出。但这个月才开始，上个月刚走，不会吧。姓洪的那个流氓的手已经从宽大的衣服下摆钻了进去，若即若离地沿着内裤边摸着他的腰。他松开环住洪浩轩脖子的手，企图把洪浩轩推开。没有成功，被洪浩轩一把抱住。洪浩轩另一只手轻抚他的背，在他耳边轻轻地：“勾勾，我知道的。你的生理期是每个月的22号到26号。”怀抱里的梁家源停止了挣扎，伸直手臂重新搂住了洪浩轩的脖子，把脸埋在洪浩轩胸口。

洪浩轩从梁家源的头顶细细地吻到额头脸颊，而梁家源顺从地抬头回应他的亲吻。洪浩轩舌头灵活的作用就在此体现出来了，吻技好到让梁家源情动，下体有源源不断的水流了出来。洪浩轩的手沿着内裤边向下摸，“勾勾，好湿啊。”他隔着被浸湿的内裤，轻轻地按揉着梁家源的秘密。但是他又怎么会止步于此呢。内裤还是会被扯下，梁家源还没探索过自己的身体，就被洪浩轩的手指率先开拓。

洪浩轩的手很好看，骨节分明。在学校里，梁家源听过不少女生夸赞洪浩轩的手，也有人毫不避讳地说想牵洪浩轩的手。而这双被许多人称赞的很好看的手，现在在梁家源身上体内点火。修长的手指在梁家源的花穴中，被紧紧地吮吸住。单是一根手指，异物感不是很重，只是刚才被洪浩轩挑起的情热，一根手指解决不了。洪浩轩又加了一根手指，特地修剪过的指甲，将他的心思昭然若揭。第三根手指进入的时候，梁家源喊痛。洪浩轩没继续动作，而是抽出手指，蹲下，灵活的舌头不仅能让上面舒服也能让下面舒服。

洪浩轩用嘴去摘梁家源双腿间的花。舌头激烈地舔舐着穴口，也照顾到阴蒂。而阴蒂过于敏感，被重重地磨过，梁家源忍不住低声呻吟。有够灵活的舌头，舔软了穴口，就开始往刚刚扩张过的花穴内进攻。悬空的双腿和空虚的花穴，让他安全感尽失，不由自主地把双腿架上洪浩轩的肩膀上，手也终于摸到了洪浩轩的自来卷。也不确切，是十指深深插入洪浩轩的头发里，卷发与手指的缠绕。他仰着脖子呻吟，腿间的洪浩轩在尽力地舔舐花穴，越舔越软。花穴中流出的水，一半滴在了桌上，一半流进了洪浩轩嘴里。

花穴处的感观被无限放大，他清楚地感受到洪浩轩舌头的力度，在他的秘密上跳舞，挑逗他的意识。舌头在模仿性交的动作向花穴里抽插着，被扩张过的小穴大方地邀请进来，而肉壁一样在吮吸着。被舔舐的快感越积越多，汇成一股说不出的飘然感，就在此时，洪浩轩站了起来，中止了高潮的到来。梁家源迷茫地看着他。他握着梁家源的手，小幅度地晃了晃说：“勾勾，我怎么办嘛。”他继而带着梁家源的手放在他的腰上，“你舒服了，我怎么办嘛。”明晃晃地在引诱梁家源帮他脱掉裤子，而他的好同桌，他说什么都答应的同桌，忍着被打断高潮的难受，帮他脱掉了裤子。

洪浩轩重新将三根手指插入花穴中，做最后的扩张准备工作。被舔舐过的花穴，比刚才容易进了一些，但洪浩轩还是小心翼翼地撑开花穴，慢慢抽插，大拇指安抚阴蒂。他看梁家源适应了之后，才抽出手指。

“不用，直接进来，不会怀孕的。”梁家源的腿缠绕在洪浩轩的腰上，并不打算放他离开，被撩起的情欲，必须要让洪浩轩解开。

“勾勾，可以吗？”嘴上礼貌地问着，而龟头已经毫不客气地和花穴照了面。花穴流出的水都浇灌在了性器上面。性器还要蹭着穴口上下来回磨，蹭得梁家源难受地小声说：“进来。”

这个点上了，洪浩轩还要故意使坏：“勾勾大声点，我听不见。”

有求必应的好同桌，这回没了声。

但这不妨碍洪浩轩进入梁家源的体内。

三根手指的扩张还是比不上洪浩轩的性器的粗度。刚进入一个龟头，就让梁家源疼得打颤。但是花穴又软又紧，又湿又热，很难让洪浩轩控制自己不往深处插。

“勾勾插进去就不疼了。”睁着眼睛说瞎话地开始哄骗梁家源，性器又往里插了些，疼得梁家源哭了出来。

这个时候哭，不会勾起怜惜之情，反倒是会激出禽兽的一面。谁不喜欢看最爱的人被自己操哭的样子呢？洪浩轩没管抱着他哭的梁家源，狠心将性器一口气全都插了进去。梁家源更是忍不住疼叫了出来。

全都插进去后，洪浩轩才有心思哄梁家源。他抱着梁家源坐回电竞椅上，桌上留有一大滩水迹。

他们的上衣都还整齐地穿在身上，而下身都脱得精光。只看上半身，谁知道他们是如此紧密地连接在一起呢？梁家源身上穿着的洪浩轩的T恤，没有太长也没有太短，这个体位刚刚好能遮住他们相连的地方。正经又糜乱。

洪浩轩耐心地哄了好久，等到怀里的人终于不发抖了，才开始慢慢向上挺动腰肢，双手握住梁家源的腰前后轻摇。但是刚开荤的男高中生哪还有那么多耐心，差不多了就开始当打桩机，整个房间都是肉体的撞击声和无法抑制的喘息声、还有些许性器抽插发出的水声。

世界上最坚硬的东西除了钻石就是男高中生的鸡x。（说鸡不说巴，文明你我他。）梁家源有种自己要被这根硬到不行的性器捅穿的错觉。虽然没戴眼镜，也隐隐约约看到肚子似乎被顶凸了。他一手搂住洪浩轩的脖子，头靠在他肩膀上，所有他口中发出的呻吟都一点不落地直接传入洪浩轩的耳朵中，另一只手捂住肚子。

椅子毕竟小，有床不用真的浪费。

换到床上，两个人才把上衣都脱去，真正的坦诚相见。男高中生会玩的花样当然不多，骑乘是极限了。洪浩轩用最传统的传教士式把梁家源压在身下，猛烈撞击。

单纯的活塞运动会有些无趣和疏离，必须要配合亲吻和dirty talk才是有情人在做爱做的事。梁家源不知道洪浩轩从哪里学来的那么多骚话，讲得他又羞又气，正经人谁冲浪的时候看这些东西呀。他想不出话来回击，只能鸵鸟心理地扭头不看洪浩轩。

腿缠在他腰上，手和他相扣，肌肤与他相亲。梁家源没由来地想到一句话，他也就说出来了：“Fuck me like you own me.”可能是勾勾第一次在床上说得那么露骨，即使是非母语的表达也刺激得洪浩轩更加疯狂地抽插。

刚开荤的男高中生的定力可没那么好，还不懂忍着延长时间。所以在插得勾勾潮吹没多久，便也有了射精的欲望。最后再重重地用力地插入花穴中，在拔出来的过程中射了出来，一半留在体内，一半射在穴口。同时也把花穴里的淫水滴滴哒哒地来了出来，和白色的精液一起弄脏了勾勾，也弄脏了床单。

腿被打开太久，都没力气站起来，最后还是洪浩轩抱着梁家源去洗澡。床单是要换掉的，桌子上的水也要擦干净。洪浩轩也没粗森到要让刚破处的小男朋友自己回家独守空房，留在他家里，躺在他床上，睡在他身边继续温存。

两个人躺在床上同看一个手机，刷着班长发的暑期注意事项和作业总结，梁家源像是突然想起来什么坐起来对洪浩轩说：“你每天晚上在床上运动是不是每天都这样，练出来的？”

洪浩轩一头雾水地说：“什么？”

梁家源脸皮薄连做爱都说不出口，“就，刚才下午......”

“没有啦！我爸妈又不是天天不在家。我和谁练啊？”洪浩轩极力辩解，“啊不然你来陪我练好了。”

“淦诶，梁家源你怎么这样想我的。我也是第一次诶，你要对我负责。”

梁家源用手锤了一下床说：“爽的是你，痛的是我。你个渣男！”

洪浩轩偷偷摸摸一点一点地挪过去牵梁家源的手，眨巴着他无辜的大眼睛冲着梁家源笑着说：“勾勾勾勾那我对你负责一辈子好不好？”

勾勾长勾勾短，勾勾心动了他管的呀。


End file.
